


Bad Days

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, day 2: fave guy, lrappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: He thinks the earth word is... 'hangry'.Mephisto character study~





	Bad Days

Mephisto was having a very long day.

First Gramorr had called to yell at him and Praxina, then when they tuned into their princess surveillance he’d had to watch Iris flirt with her smoothie human. Blech, what did she even see in him? If Gramorr won he’d be destroyed (preferably by Mephisto’s own hand), and if Iris won she’d never get to see him again. A lose-lose situation for the sickening display of affection, really.

Anyways, after that he’d started planning a new creature but it just wouldn’t come out properly. He needed a book from the princesses’ library to get new ideas from, but he couldn’t think of anything to use to get there. All he knew was that they couldn’t afford many more of Praxina’s half-baked schemes, and that his were the ones that had worked in the past.

That brought him to part three of the terrible day. He and Praxina were out of food. Before they could simply reach into a pocket dimension, grab a nice franca or some stew, and settle down with a taste of home. Now though? They had nothing left, and he was beginning to get… the earth word was “hangry”

Maybe it was better this way, they’d have to further immerse themselves in this rancid pit of regrets called a planet. Eat their food, interact with their people, steal the princesses hiding among them.

He grimaces and smashes the crystal model of his monster-to-be.

They could steal some earth fruit from a supermarket or a garden, and work from there. They wouldn’t be able to store it as long, due to not having borealin salt on hand, but this would have to do for now.

Mephisto turns to look out the viewing portal and sneer. They’re going to win, no matter the cost. A new shape coaxes itself out of the crystal and his sneer turns to a dangerous smirk.

“No happy endings.”


End file.
